


Like a Drug

by baeconandeggs, xiukaiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukaiho/pseuds/xiukaiho
Summary: Chanyeol, a demon who frequently plays around with humans, meets Byun Baekhyun.





	Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=majito), [thatSlytheringirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I honestly planned to write more and I apologize for any mistakes of any kind! I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading! ♡

Chanyeol turned on his heels, smirking as soon as his face was out of sight from his latest conquest. The cries of the pitiful human served as music to his ears, it was quite humorous to see how fast he could make someone fall for him. Falling in love was similar to a trust fall and Park Chanyeol was a man who shouldn’t have been trusted. It was just too easy to play the game of choosing just the right words, knowing exactly what to say, and he had a new human wrapped around his finger within days. 

 

Luckily for him, this human was particularly weak-hearted, allowing him to leave without trying to fight with him or persuade him to stay. Chanyeol headed towards the coffee shop just a few blocks down, a suitable place to find the next victim to fall to his charm. Coffee shops held a wide variety of people, but the demon held particular interest in the college students. Struggling with classes and the problems that arise within a young adult, it was opportune for Chanyeol to swoop in and take their mind off of everything until he’s just another addition to the piling troubles. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t have to string the humans along, mere one-night stands were enough to feed his hunger for sex, but he was known amongst the other demons for being particularly sadistic. His train of thought was cut off when someone walking out the doors to the coffee shop smacked directly into his chest, ice-cold coffee seeping into his shirt. 

 

“Oh, my iced americano! I mean, I’m sorry!” The human in front of him exclaimed as Chanyeol hissed, holding the shirt away from his body. He looked down, ready to lose his temper with the man before him. The fury in his eyes was met with eyes that reminded him of his own puppy that he kept at his apartment, Chanyeol clenched his jaw at how adorable the human was. He seemed to be a college student, a backpack hanging off his shoulder and buying himself a coffee when it was already nearing the evening. 

 

“It’s fine, I needed an excuse to throw out this God-awful shirt anyways,” Chanyeol cooly responded, earning him a nervous smile from the smaller man. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, hoping to possibly be able to befriend the other. “Park Chanyeol, and you are?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun, sir, I’m really so sorry. Maybe I could lend you a shirt? My place is right around the corner. I don’t know how far away you live.” Baekhyun nervously rambled on, biting his lip and resembling a puppy the more the taller stared at him. Chanyeol had made up his mind at that moment, Baekhyun was his next conquest.

 

“If it’s not a trouble for you, that would be great, I don’t exactly live close.” Chanyeol didn’t lie, technically his real home was in Hell and even his apartment on Earth was not as close to the coffee shop as Baekhyun’s was. 

They walked the five-minute journey to Baekhyun’s apartment, talking about a number of things. Chanyeol learned that the human was indeed a college student in his third year, he worked at an animal shelter, and he had a corgi named Mongryong who lived with his parents for the time being. Chanyeol shared details about himself like how (on Earth) he had a toy poodle named Toben, he worked at a studio where he taught people of all ages how to play a variety of instruments. He enjoyed the way Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with intrigue as the taller talked more and more about himself.

 

“Sorry if it’s a bit messy inside, it’s nearing finals week.” Baekhyun explained nervously as he unlocked the door to his home, holding the door open for Chanyeol to walk in first. They both removed their shoes at the door, Chanyeol went and sat on the couch while he waited for the human to bring him a new shirt. 

 

Baekhyun walked in a few minutes later, holding a few different shirts and hoodies in his arms. He handed them to the other, explaining the need for the options, “I wasn’t sure which ones would fit correctly and it’s getting colder at night, so you’ll need a jacket.”

 

“Where can I go to change into these? Or I could change right here, if you’d like.” Chanyeol winked at the shorter playfully, joying in the way the teasing comment made Baekhyun’s face turn pink. He wordlessly turned around and led Chanyeol to the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol was glad that despite Baekhyun’s shorter height, his chest was built similarly and his shoulders were nearly wider than the taller’s. He took the simple gray tee that fit nicely, a bit tight for his liking, but it worked. The younger seemed to like oversized hoodies just as Chanyeol did, the demon taking one of the larger hoodies from the selection before returning to Baekhyun. 

 

“Thank you for lending me these clothes. By the way, would it be okay if I got your number?” Chanyeol asked as he handed the shirts he didn’t need back to the human. “I need to return these clothes to you eventually.”

 

“O-oh! Yeah, of course.” Baekhyun responded, taking his phone out. Chanyeol read out his number to the other, Baekhyun sending a text message to him so that they would both be able to contact one another.

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” Chanyeol stated, Baekhyun walking him to the door and holding it open for him. 

 

“Goodnight, Chanyeol. Travel safely.”  Baekhyun replied.

 

“Don’t worry, the only harm I have to worry about is having another coffee get spilled on me.” Chanyeol joked with the human, laughing at the way Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open in surprise before he started to laugh with him. 

 

After bidding each other goodnight once more, Chanyeol had went on his way to his own apartment. He was already looking forward to seeing the human again, but this game had to be played carefully. He would wait a few days before actually returning the shirt and in the meanwhile, keep friendly relations with the human through texts. He also had other responsibilities that came with being on Earth, the music studio and taking care of Toben were possibly the only activities he actually enjoyed besides sex. 

 

_________

 

The two had texted back and forth for weeks after the coffee encounter, even meeting up a few more times after Chanyeol had returned Baekhyun’s clothes to him. Their friendship continued to build along with Chanyeol’s slow, strategic flirting that he’d throw in at times. Hence, it was no surprise to him that the human had invited Chanyeol to come meet him somewhere. What was shocking to the demon, however, was that Baekhyun had invited him to a club, at night, where people danced and drank and took people home afterwards. To Chanyeol, this was a gift, feeling he didn’t have to work too hard and thankful that the mortal seemed to trust him already and it had only been less than a month. That’s how, on that fateful night, the tall male found himself sitting at a bar, waiting for Baekhyun. He drank, even though it wouldn’t affect him much, until he noticed everyone’s attention began to turn towards the stage as lights were shone on the center.

 

There he was, it was Byun Baekhyun. Fluffy black hair, those lips that Chanyeol had been studying for weeks now, the sweet puppy eyes he almost had not recognized because they were dangerously lined in black eyeliner. He looked so different, his innocent human he had set his eyes on was now looking more like the predator rather than being the prey. Up on the stage in the front of the club, ready to dance and show off his skills on the pole. Chanyeol was honestly at a loss for words, probably resembling a fish out of water.

 

The human had simply looked mesmerizing, opposite of the image he had built up the past few weeks of knowing and befriending Chanyeol. A thin black choker around his neck and a black crop top, it accentuated the curves of his neck, of his body. They had scarcely been noticed by Chanyeol before since it was nearing a cold winter and the man spent most of his time wearing comfortable sweaters and oversized hoodies. And then the red leather shorts, no, they were more like the length of boxer briefs and they left little to the imagination. Chanyeol was positively losing his mind, trailing his eyes down the thick, muscular legs to see that he was wearing strikingly red heels to complete the outfit. 

 

The music started, the beat down-right dirty and the bass heavy as Baekhyun strutted around to be in front of the pole, in front of everyone’s eyes. He was the center of attention and everyone was loving it, the way he knew how to move and how to keep everyone entranced. His eyes had Chanyeol pinned down to his seat, watching every move he made. Chanyeol was no dance expert despite being over a century old, but the way Baekhyun executed the choreography had him wanting to learn. Baekhyun slid around to the pole, continuing on with his dance and the demon was amazed by the amount of muscle this man was hiding underneath his clothes all the time. Of course, Chanyeol had checked out his ass and thighs and noticed the delicious thickness, but this was something else entirely.

 

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol murmured to himself as Baekhyun was holding himself upside down on the pole, legs wrapped around the top and body bent backwards. His shirt had lifted up in the process, revealing dusky pink nipples with a glinting silver barbell through both of them amongst a muscular and broad chest that had Chanyeol’s mind spiraling to places he’d rather not be thinking of in public. The entire position, the entire choreography, everything about this Baekhyun was so erotic. For once, a human had outsmarted the demon, had actually surprised him. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes had met his for a moment in that position, narrowing and then smirking as he continued on with his tantalizing dance. The human had invited him here for this reason, to show him this side of himself that he had been hiding away beneath the winter clothing, beneath the innocent smiles and a pink blush that rose to his cheeks when Chanyeol teased him.

 

Chanyeol watched the entirety of Baekhyun’s performance, fighting himself to prevent his body from reacting embarrassingly. He’d never done well with being teased before and that moment was not an exception, he simply could not wait to have the human underneath him, or on top. Chanyeol waited for the man after the show ended, knowing that there was no way he wouldn’t show his face after that.

 

“Boo!” Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol’s ear from behind him, brushing his soft lips against the lobe. The demon jumped at the touch, straightening his back before turning to him.

 

“That was quite a performance you put on up there.” The taller commented, eyeing the outfit change that must have happened when Baekhyun went backstage. He still was wearing the black crop top along with the choker, but the red leather shorts were replaced with black jeans that were just as teasingly tight as the shorts.

 

Baekhyun tipped Chanyeol’s jaw up with a finger, tracing his hand lightly down his chest after they made eye contact. “Thank you, but my eyes are up here. Do you want to dance?”

 

“Thanks for the offer, I’d rather dance in private.” Chanyeol’s reply made the human smile, Baekhyun took his hand and led the man to the outside of the club. After a moment of deliberation, they decided to take Chanyeol’s car to Baekhyun’s house. 

 

The atmosphere of the car had palpable tension, but it was one that was more filled with anticipation than anything else. Baekhyun massaged Chanyeol’s thigh, higher and higher, as he gave him directions on the quickest route to his home. The demon’s grasp on the wheel had his knuckles whitening as sinful fingers glided over the tenting area of his pants. The other hummed mockingly as he traced around the straining area, never fully touching where Chanyeol needed.

The journey into Baekhyun’s house after they had arrived was a blur for Chanyeol. He wanted to stop in the entryway, but Baekhyun insisted they finish the short distance to his room even though he lived alone. As soon as they had entered, the taller was pushed back onto the bed and Baekhyun was crawling on top of him like a cat stalking its prey. He pulled Chanyeol’s jeans down after questioning whether or not it was okay and mouthed at the cock that was still confined underneath a pair of boxers. Chanyeol groaned, pushing his hips towards the warmth of the human’s mouth.

 

“Patience, baby.” Baekhyun teased as he met Chanyeol’s intense stare with a devilish look of his own. He nipped at the tanned skin of the demon’s chest as it was revealed to him while pushing the shirt further up until it was taken completely off. 

 

After his shirt was removed, Chanyeol flipped them over, Baekhyun underneath him. He smirked at the taller, pulling his own cropped shirt up and over his head as the other worked on sliding the skin-tight jeans and boxers off of his legs at the same time. “Sorry, guess I’m not one for patience.”

 

Chanyeol finally had his chance to be on top and go with his original plan to ruin the boy to screams and moans, until he could no longer think of anything except Chanyeol. His attention was immediately drawn to the nipple piercings, his mouth having a mind of its own as he flicked his tongue at one side. He reveled in the sounds the other made and the way that Baekhyun’s body seemed to shiver at the sensation. He sucked and bit sharply at the skin of the human’s chest and down to those toned thighs, avoiding where Baekhyun wanted it most. There was something else Chanyeol had been anticipating the most, he flipped the other over with ease. 

 

Baekhyun adjusted to the change of position, arching his back to properly show off his ass to the man behind him. Chanyeol silently congratulated himself, he had chosen exceedingly well, he thought to himself as he stared at the plump cheeks in front of him. Not one to waste time, he took the flesh into his hands and was more than delighted to find the plug that was seated inside of the other. Chanyeol brushed his fingers over it before grabbing it, sliding it out slowly and twisting it back in.

 

“Like what you see?” The human asked, the smugness could be heard loud and clear through the simple question. 

 

“I love it, you’re already prepared. Good boy.” Chanyeol replied, taking hold of the plug and swiftly removing it. The way Baekhyun’s hole clenched around nothing in response to the sudden emptiness reminded the man of his own hardness, aching to be inside. The breath was knocked out of him when he found himself on his back once more, not realizing what had happened for a second.

 

“I’ll show you.” Baekhyun winked, a condom already in hand to roll over Chanyeol’s contact. The demon shuddered at the sudden contact, having not touched himself this entire time. He allowed himself to sit back and watch as the other coated lube on top of the condom before moving to hover over the appendage.

 

They both moaned at the feeling as Baekhyun began to sink down slowly, the warm walls around him had him reeling for a minute. The human had the most beautiful look on his face that Chanyeol had seen in a while, beautiful lips parted and eyes glossy, the blush of arousal dusting his cheeks. “Feels so good, stretching me open, big.”

 

No matter how many times someone complimented Chanyeol, the stroke of his ego never got old. He rewarded the human with the flick of one of his barbell piercing, a double-sided reward as the other reacted by clenching around him in surprise, a filthy moan leaving his mouth.

 

“Show me the best you’ve got.” Chanyeol challenged the man as he’d finally bottomed out. Baekhyun seemed to snap out of a trance at the words, looking down at the demon in a way that had him shivering in anticipation. The human began to move up and down, swiveling his hips in the slightest motions that had them both letting out low noises.

 

The smaller man had begun to slam his hips down after a few moments of still getting accustomed to the stretch, Chanyeol meeting the movement with thrusts of his own. The quickened pace had Baekhyun panting and gasping at the thrusts that managed to hit his prostate, momentarily stunning him. Their pace began to differ as Baekhyun began to get tired and closer to climax. “Please, please touch.”

 

Chanyeol could feel the heat simmering in his own groin, deciding to not tease and take Baekhyun’s cock into his hand. He stroked in time with his own thrusts, the other continuing his slowing attempt of riding the man. With another jab at his prostate, Baekhyun clenched around the other and painted his own chest white with cum. As Chanyeol felt himself getting closer, through the haze of arousal he noticed something strange happening before his eyes.

 

“What the fuck?” He managed to groan out as he noticed the dark wings that were then sprouting from the other’s back. As if he was suddenly rejuvenated, Baekhyun rode Chanyeol with a renewed vigor. Chanyeol had serious questions, but he couldn’t quite focus with the man on top of him squeezing and moving so deliciously on his cock and the mouth that had lowered onto his neck to nip and suck marks into the sensitive skin.

 

The rhythmic movement of Baekhyun’s ass coupled with the wet mouthing at the base of his neck had Chanyeol’s hips twitching into the tight heat and stilling as he finally reached the peak of pleasure, groaning at the sensations. Baekhyun slowly removed himself from on top of the man, flopping onto the mattress.

 

When the post-orgasm haze had finally passed after a few minutes, Chanyeol disposed of the condom. He startled upon returning his attention to Baekhyun, the man that he assumed was an innocent human. “You know what I’m going to ask, cut to the chase.”

 

“I’m an incubus and I already knew you were from the beginning, it’s actually quite humorous that you didn’t recognize me. After all, I’m older than you and far more infamous than you are, perhaps you’re just a bit too self-involved?” Baekhyun grinned at the other demon, proud that he was able to fool him for as long as he did. Chanyeol’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, he couldn’t even be angered at Baekhyun’s words because they were truthful. There were too many demons in hell to know all of them, even some of his superiors, and Chanyeol has always been a bit selfish and careless.

 

“Well, I’ve got to admit, you’ve got me beat. I should’ve known you were too perfect to truly be human.” Chanyeol replied casually, smirking as he gave the other another once-over. 

 

“Why thank you, Chanyeol, I’m flattered.” Baekhyun said in an exaggeratedly delighted voice, touching his hand to his chest.

 

For the first time (or at least, for the first time in a very long time), Chanyeol had been beat at his own game and was fooled for weeks. Surprisingly, though, he didn’t find himself able to care about that at all. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he’d have to meet up with Baekhyun more often.

 

“Round two?”

  
“Definitely.”

  
  



End file.
